Yahoo!
1994–1995 There was no graphical logo, only the 'Yahoo' wordmark written in the default Times New Roman font. 1995–1996 1995–1996 Yahoo Jump.png|Yahoo! logo, circa 1995 Yahoo.svg|Yahoo! logo, circa 1995. This features an early incarnation of the logo's well-known font on the bottom which would be used, let alone the jump figurine on the top, from 1995-2013 (shown on the bottom is the purple version which lasted from late 2009-late 2013). 1996–2013 1996–2009 Yahoo! 1996 (Print).svg|Monochrome version (1996–2013) M5v2.gif|Website version (1996–2002) Yahoo Favicon 1997.svg|The Y! logo, introduced 1997 A70AEB05-FE3E-47CE-ABD2-E4989D8ECF39.png|Logo with the slogan “Do You Yahoo!?” used from 1999-2002 Do-you-yahoo-logo.png|Print logo with the slogan "Do you Yahoo!?" On January 1, 1996, the logo became a simple wordmark without graphics, and would create the familiar logo that has been in existence since. In June 2002, the logo was slightly changed, with new black shadows on the text, replacing the older gray color. This logo was introduced to Yahoo! Japan one year later, and is still being used today, with a slight moderation in 2013 (see below). 2009–2013 The purple logo first appeared in 1995 and was on the headquarters as well as on certain Yahoo products over the years such as Yahoo! Messenger, but it would not come into full effect in November 12, 2009, when the site received a revamp, entirely removing the old red color from 1996. The slogan used at the time was "It's Y!ou". Yahoo! Favicon.svg|Favicon Yahoo Alt Favicon 2009.svg|Alternate favicon 2013 (pre-launch) Yahoo! 1.svg |Logo for August 7 Yahoo! 1 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 7 Yahoo! 2.svg |Logo for August 8 Yahoo! 2 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 8 Yahoo! 3.svg |Logo for August 9 Yahoo! 3 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 9 Yahoo! 4.svg |Logo for August 10 Yahoo! 4 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 10 Yahoo! 5.svg |Logo for August 11 Yahoo! 5 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 11 Yahoo! 6.svg |Logo for August 12 Yahoo! 6 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 12 Yahoo! 7.svg |Logo for August 13 Yahoo! 7 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 13 Yahoo! 8.svg |Logo for August 14 Yahoo! 8 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 14 Yahoo! 9.svg |Logo for August 15 Yahoo! 9 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 15 Yahoo! 10.svg |Logo for August 16 Yahoo! 10 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 16 Yahoo! 11.svg |Logo for August 17 Yahoo! 11 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 17 Yahoo! 12.svg |Logo for August 18 Yahoo! 12 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 18 Yahoo! 13.svg |Logo for August 19 Yahoo! 13 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 19 Yahoo! 14.svg |Logo for August 20 Yahoo! 14 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 20 Yahoo! 15.svg |Logo for August 21 Yahoo! 15 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 21 Yahoo! 16.svg |Logo for August 22 Yahoo! 16 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 22 Yahoo! 17.svg |Logo for August 23 Yahoo! 17 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 23 Yahoo! 18.svg |Logo for August 24 Yahoo! 18 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 24 Yahoo! 19.svg |Logo for August 25 Yahoo! 19 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 25 Yahoo! 20.svg |Logo for August 26 Yahoo! 20Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 26 Yahoo! 21.svg |Logo for August 27 Yahoo! 21 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 27 Yahoo! 22.svg |Logo for August 28 Yahoo! 22 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 28 Yahoo! 23.svg |Logo for August 29 Yahoo! 23 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 29 Yahoo! 24.svg |Logo for August 30 Yahoo! 24 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 30 Yahoo! 25.svg |Logo for August 31 Yahoo! 25 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 31 Yahoo! 26.svg |Logo for September 1 Yahoo! 26 Favicon.svg|Favicon for September 1 Yahoo! 27.svg |Logo for September 2 Yahoo! 27 Favicon.svg|Favicon for September 2 Yahoo! 28.svg |Logo for September 3 Yahoo! 28 Favicon.svg|Favicon for September 3 Yahoo! 29.svg |Logo for September 4 Yahoo! 29 Favicon.svg|Favicon for September 4 From August 7 to September 4, Yahoo! was cycling through 30 different logos, with the finalized logo expected to launch on September 5.http://gizmodo.com/yahoo-is-changing-its-logo-but-its-not-this-one-or-s-1050513519 2013–present Yahoo! (2013) (Print).svg|Monochrome version (2013-present) File:Yahoo-app-logo.svg|App icon Yahoo-y-logo-2013.jpg|Y! logo On September 5, 2013, Yahoo! premiered an entirely new logo. This was a finalized logo after 30 days of changing its logo. This logo is now used on all Yahoo! products, except Yahoo! Japan. In January 2017, Yahoo! sold the majority of its core business to US telco Verizon. This move follows in a series of security breaches in the previous year where roughly one billion accounts were compromised. In Summer 2017, AOL and Yahoo!'s Verizon-owned assets will be merged into Oath (currently Verizon Media). Following the merger, the remainder of Yahoo! was rebranded as Altaba, focusing as an investment company. External links *Yahoo! Category:Yahoo! Category:Search engines Category:Websites Category:Internet Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:Internet companies of the United States Category:Verizon Communications